1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image processing device, chip and method, and more particularly, to an image processing device, chip and method capable of automatically detecting and processing an image signal with a corresponding image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, most televisions and display devices support image signals in various image interface formats, e.g., High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) format, and DisplayPort interface format, and Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL) interface format. The HDMI connectors come in various types, of which a most common type A has 19 pins. The DisplayPort interface connectors have 20 pins. The MHL interface connector have two different ends—one end that connects to a mobile device has the same form as a micro USB connector, and the other end that connects to a television or a display device has the same form as a HDMI connector. Despite the physical connection interface compatible to the micro USB and HDMI connector, the MHL interface connector has its own coding and transmission format.
A television or display device that supports image signals in various image interface formats is provided with corresponding slots or ports. For example, a television or display device that supports image signals in HDMI format and DisplayPort interface format is provided with two slots—one for corresponding to HDMI format and the other for corresponding to DisplayPort interface format. The number of pins of the slots and that of the corresponding connectors are the same. For example, the slot corresponding to HDMI format has 19 pins (taking the most common type A for example), and the slot corresponding to DisplayPort interface format has 20 pins. A connecting interface (i.e., the connector) of a signal cable needs to be plugged into the corresponding slot, and a correct signal source is selected via an operation interface of the television or display device. As such, an image processing device or chip of the television or display device processes the image signals with the correct corresponding image processing method. Therefore, to support various image interface formats, a circuit board in a television or display device is equipped with multiple slots, which increases not only circuit complexities but also layout costs. In application, only when a connector is plugged into the correct slot and a correct signal source is selected, the television or display device may then correctly display contents. The above shortcomings bring inconveniences and disturbances upon both manufacturers and users.